Desde que te conocí
by SefiEK14
Summary: Después de haber vivido toda su vida en Japón Sefi decide mudarse a Italia después del divorcio de sus padres. Haciendo nuevas amistades, rencontrándose con personas queridas y conociendo a una persona que cambiara su vida. FidioXOC
1. Mi nueva vida a partir de hoy

_**Disclaimer:**_Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores, Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (por ahora ¬¬ ! cuando me lo robe matare a todas las de equipo técnico), es de Level-5

En este capítulo no sale nadie de Inazuma eleven,es sobre mi llegada a Italia

Como todos los días me desperté temprano en la mañana, para recibir una inusual noticia. Recién acabo de graduarme de la secundaria Hinoiri en Japon, una escuela normal de un buen nivel, pero desde que mis padres se separaron mi familia se ha dividió cada vez más, a pesar de eso pude terminar la secundaria en Japón sin problemas, pero mi madre por alguna extraña razón decidió que era una "buena idea" mudarnos con su familia...no precisamente muy cerca.

Así fue como nos mudamos de Japón a Italia, para estar con mi familia materna, no me molesta del todo ya que todos mis compañeros irán a preparatorias distintas, aunque ahora los veré menos, pero si eso hace feliz a mi madre no importa. Además llevo una buena relación con ese lado de la familia y más aun con mi prima Melani. Ella vivía en Japón pero solo hasta los 10 años, aun así recuerdo que éramos muy unidas, pero dejamos de comunicarnos después de que se mudo.

Mi nueva escuela es "de un gran nivel educativo" (según dice mi madre) pero por alguna razón no puedo evitar pensar que será de esas escuelas donde hay pura gente rica y hueca...pero bien, no debo juzgar, después de toda mi prima asiste a esa escuela.

Soy una persona un poco tímida, según me dicen, mi pelo es largo y oscuro un poco más abajo de la cintura, mis ojos son de color morado oscuro, me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte pero no soy muy aficionada a los deportes ni nada por el estilo, más que nada amo cantar, pero no lo hago en público por que soy muy tímida.

Durante unos meses me quedaría con mis tíos, mientras mi madre buscaba trabajo y una casa cercana a la de mi familia. El viaje duro muchas horas, pero mi madre estaba ansiosa de poder volver a ver a su familia. Al llegar tocamos el timbre de la puerta y nos recibió mi prima con una gran y cálida sonrisa:

-¡Sefi-chan!-Dándome un fuerte abrazo-me alegra que ya estés aqui, ¡como has cambiado! ¡¿Cómo te ha ido en Japón?¿¡Cómo te va en la escuela!¡Ya estas más alta!-

-M-melani-dije tratando de hablar, más bien de respirar

-Valla, deja que respire un poco- rio a carcajadas mi madre

-¡Tía! Me alegra mucho que hayan venido-dijo soltándome y abrazando a mi madre

-Gracias por recibirnos Melani, ¡cómo has crecido! ¿Está tu madre en casa?-

-Está trabajando pero dijo que llegaría en unas horas, por favor pasen-

-¡Sí!-respondimos al mismo tiempo mientras pasábamos

-¡Qué bonita casa!-dije mientras admiraba el alrededor

-¡Gracias! Estoy segura que les encantara vivir aquí, es un lugar muy bello, ¿qué tal si este fin de semana salimos para mostrarles los lugares?-

-Claro, así podemos conocer mejor, por cierto ¿por qué no vas con Melani para que muestre tu habitacion, Sefi?-

-¡Sí!- dijimos al unisono

-¡Vamos Sefi!-dijo mi prima con una de sus típicas sonrisas, a pesar de no haberla visto hace muchos años, recuerdo que siempre fue una persona muy alegre y optimista.

-Si-dije entusiasmada mientras la seguía- Melani era una chica muy positiva, por lo que parece no había cambiado mucho, pero aun así tenía muchas ansias de saber de su vida, tenía el cabello muy largo, mas o menos hasta las rodillas color negro y ojos de color rosa, un tono algo claro difícil de encontrar, tenía una estatura un poco más baja que yo-Oye Melani ¿cómo es la preparatoria a la que asistes?-

-Mmmm pues-dijo sin detenerse -es divertida, hay mucho talleres y los maestros tienen un gran nivel, estoy segura que te encantara-dijo para después sonreír-Además ya están listos tus papeles, ¡vamos en el mismo grupo!-

-¡¿De verdad? ¡Me alegro mucho! así podremos pasar más tiempo juntas- Melani ya había estado en la secundaria en esa misma escuela, así que ya tenía una idea de cómo era.

-¡Lo sé!-dijo mientras se detenía- esta es tu habitación, queda a un lado de la mía- Habíamos llegado después de subir las escaleras, era una casa muy grande pero a la vez tenía un toque rustico.

-¡Es muy grande!-Dije Mientras admiraba la habitación-Creo que será divertido vivir aquí

-¡Es un lugar muy bello! Mañana te mostrare toda la escuela- en ese momento se escucha un ruido-¿uh?, parece que ya llegaron mis padres - dijo mientras se asomaba por la puerta- ¡vamos a saludarlos!

-Si, solo dejo mis cosas - puse mi maleta encima del buro y me fui a saludar a mi familia.

Nos recibieron muy bien, no recuerdo muy bien a cada uno de ellos, pero sé que son muy buenas personas. Esa noche cenamos junto con mis tíos y mi prima, eran una familia muy unida, además mi madre estaba planeando abrir un negocio o algo así con mi tía para ganar más dinero y poder conseguir una casa propia. Al terminar de cenar subí a mi habitación y comencé a arreglar mis cosas:

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntaba Melani mientras tocaba la puerta-

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Solo quería hablar un poco antes de ir a dormir, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos-

-Si tienes razón- dije sonriéndole- ¿Aun sigues dibujando?

-Sí, estoy en el club de arte, como te dije la escuela tiene muchos talleres muy buenos… ¿aun te interesa el canto? ¡En la escuela hay un taller! Deberías unirte- Decía mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a mí

-¿Tú crees? Hace mucho que deje de practicar, pero se escucha divertido-

-Luego te mostrare los talleres para que elijas, pero en el recreo debo ir a la dirección por algunos papeles del club de artes, así que tendré que dejarte sola-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y qué hare yo sola en una escuela tan grande?-pregunte preocupada

-No te preocupes, no tardare, puedes ir recorriendo la escuela, pero ten cuidado con no perderte- Decía con cierto tono de burla

-¡Gracias, eso me da muchos ánimos!-

-Jajaja, para eso estoy, bueno ya que, te mostrare la escuela otro día-

-Bueno- dije mirándola fingiendo enojo- oye ¿y como es la gente en esa escuela?-

-Adivino…de seguro piensas que son puros ricos estúpidos ¿verdad?-

-¡N-no! ¡Para nada -dije apenada ya que eso era exactamente lo que creía

-Es lo que todos piensan, hay algunos que si son así ya que muchos son de familia adinerada e importante, pero la gran mayoría son muy buenas personas, los maestros son muy buenos, claro que te dejan tarea-lanzando una mirada de odio- pero es igual que cualquier otra escuela, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ¡estoy segura de que harás amigos muy rápido! Además muchos están ahí gracias a becas, así que tiene un gran nivel de educación-Era una escuela muy buena hablando de la educación, pero era algo cara, yo estaba ahí por que conseguí una beca al igual que mi prima **(N/A: así creo que sera mi nueva escuela–w-)**

-Eso espero-dije mirando hacia la ventana-

-Además te presentare al club de arte, y te obligare a inscribirte al club de canto-

-Pero no sé si inscribirme…recuerda que soy muy timida, además hace mucho que no práctico -

-Para eso está el club, créeme hay mucho talento en esa escuela, bueno creo que ya es algo tarde-dijo al ver el reloj que colgaba en la pared frente a la cama-Será mejor que vallamos a dormir-se levanto de la cama y se fue a la puerta- ¡Nos vemos mañana! Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Melani-chan-me despedí de ella moviendo la mano de un lado a otro.

-Por cierto, ya deje tu uniforme colgado en el armario- apuntando hacia el gran armario que estaba a la derecha de la cama-

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana- dije mientras quitaba las sabanas para irme a dormir.

Confió en que mañana me irá bien, siempre suelo preocuparme por cosas sencillas…esta no será la excepción. Desde que tengo memoria recuerdo que a Melani le gusta mucho dibujar a diferencia de a mí que me encanta cantar, pero nunca estuve en un club formal y mucho menos tome clases, así que espero que no me vaya mal al momento de querer inscribirme. Con mucho esfuerzo logre dormir, ansiosa y nerviosa de mi primer día de preparatoria, y más aun, de mi primer día en un país totalmente distinto.

* * *

><p><strong>Sefi:¡Yeii! Al fin el primer capítulo, merezco un review? Un tomatazo? D: un tiro? no me maten! Es el primero!<strong>

**Ryuusei: pero a todos les vale lo que te pase,este capitulo no tiene que ver con el anime –w-…**

**Sefi: pero esto explica lo que pasara luego o.ó! y quien te invito? Como sea –w- mínimamente apoyame!**

**Ryuusei: *suspira* bueno…ya! dejen sus comentarios,no cuestan y harán feliz a una loca adicta al yaoi !**

**Sefi: muy bien dicho! Hasta el próximo capitulo *.*! ~ gracias a los que leyeron esto…prometo que en el próximo se pone mejor n.n esto era necesario para la historia,tratare de subirlo mañana o estos dias,denme una oportunidad**


	2. No siempre ocurre como esperabas

Sonó el despertador que estaba junto a mi cama, encima del buro, avisándome que ya eran las 7:00 AM. Aun no me acostumbro a este tipo de horario, pero eso es solo cuestión de tiempo. Me levante muy animada, fui a tomar un baño para después ponerme mi nuevo uniforme, era una falda color azul marino con un chaleco manga larga blanco, con un moño del mismo tono que la falda. Al terminar de alistarme baje para saludar a mi familia y desayunar junto con mi prima:

-Buenos días Melani-chan-dije mientras le sonreía

-Buenos días Sefi-chan! ¿Qué tal dormiste?-

-Muy bien, el cuarto es muy cómodo-

-Sí, ese cuarto prácticamente es nuevo, bueno ¿Qué tal si ya desayunamos? Mis padres se tuvieron que irse temprano a trabajar junto con tu madre así que estaremos solas durante todo el día-

-¿De veras?-pregunte desilusionada-Bueno ya que… ¿Qué tal si hoy salimos?-

-¡Claro!-sonrió para después ir al comedor a desayunar, era un lugar muy amplio y con una gran variedad de comida, pero en ese momento no queríamos llegar tarde así que decidimos comer algo sencillo y ligero.

De camino a la escuela todo fue normal, no quedaba muy lejos así que decidimos ir caminando. Mientras caminábamos íbamos hablando de nuestra vida, como me había ido en mi vieja escuela, de mis amigos en Japón y cosas así, no tenía mucho que decir, más que nada quería saber más de mi prima pero ella parecía muy concentrada en saber más de mi.

Llegamos a la escuela, era muy grande y de un color blanco bastante elegante, en el edificio, justo arriba de la puerta de entrada había un reloj muy grande, más bien se usaba como timbre o aviso para que los estudiantes no llegaran tarde. Los pasillos eran muy amplios y con grandes ventanas en las orillas, había muchos estudiantes a pesar de que aun no empezaban las clases:

-¡Bien! Nuestra primera clase es…-comenzó a ver la hoja del horario que traía en la mano-¡¿Química?...¡vamos empezando el año mal!-dijo casi rompiendo el papel

-Te comprendo…yo también detesto la química-soltando una mirada amenazante al horario, como si eso fuera a servir de algo

-Soltando un suspiro resignada- Ya que…nos toca en el piso 2, en el aula C-

-Entonces vamos, hay que ganar lugar antes de que empiecen las clases-

-¡Sí!, te mostrare donde queda el aula C-

Después de llegar al aula C comenzaron las clases, la primera fue química, como ya me queje atrás, luego siguió ingles, me daba igual, toda mi vida he estado en escuelas bilingües así que estoy acostumbrada, pero claro, antes de todo esto vino la típica "presentación del estudiante nuevo" puedo parecer fría pero solo salude con una sonrisa mientras me presentaba…más bien se podría decir que soy tímida. Al terminar las dos primeras clases seguía el recreo, no me tenía muy emocionada ya que estaría sola en una escuela desconocida, ahora entiendo porque Melani dijo que tuviera cuidado, ¡es muy fácil perderse aquí!

Al sonar la campana:

-Tengo que ir a revisar unos papeles, así que tendré que dejarte sola-

-¡Gracias por tu apoyo!-dije con un tono de ironía

-No te preocupes, no tardare mucho mientras puedes ir recorriendo la escuela, yo vendré más tarde-

-Está bien… ¡pero no te tardes!-

-¡Sí!-mientras movía la mano y se alejaba

-Bueno…lo único que me queda es recorrer la escuela…-pensé mientras me asomaba por la gran ventana-Creo que iré al patio a distraerme

El patio era muy espacioso, había muchas canchas y mesas para desayunar, fui caminando por los alrededores como de costumbre pensando en mi mundo, era una escuela muy grande así que había muchos lugares donde sentarse.

Iba de camino a sentarme en una banca junto a la cancha de futboll cuando de repente sentí que algo me golpeo en la cabeza, no fue un golpe fuerte, así que solo me sacudió un poco la cabeza. Enfrente de mí vi que cayo un balón de futboll que obviamente era lo que me había golpeado, lo tome con las manos **(N/A: ni modo que con que estúpida –w-)** y voltee a ver a la cancha, en eso vi a un chico algo que corría hacia mí:

-¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento mucho!-decía el chico preocupado

-Sí, no te preocupes no me golpeo fuerte-Le dije mientras sonreía y extendía mis manos con el balón

-Me alegro, de nuevo me disculpo-decía un poco mas aliviado mientras tomaba el balón- Mi nombre es Fidio Aldena-mientras extendía su mano

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sefi Sayuri-dije correspondiendo al saludo- ¿Juegas futboll?

-¡Sí! Me gusta mucho-decía muy sorniente, se le notaba mucha alegría y chispa en la mirada- Por cierto, ¿eres nueva en la escuela, cierto?

-Sí, me acabo de mudar de Japón

-¿De veras? Pues ya veras que te divertirás mucho aquí, esta escuela es muy entretenida, sobre todo por los talleres

-Sí, eso me lo dijo mi prima, pero me abandono aquí-mientras salía una gotita de mi frente

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces no te han mostrado la escuela?

-Pues no, estaba recorriendo el patio, pero es muy grande así que no creo que me alcance el tiempo- dije riendo

-En ese caso permíteme mostrarte la escuela, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberte golpeado con el balón-

-¿De verdad?, no te preocupes, no quiero molestar-

-Claro que no, yo estoy aquí desde secundaria así que ya conozco muy bien-

-Bueno, muchas gracias- Al final termine accediendo. Era un chico muy apuesto y se notaba que era muy amable. Tenía unos ojos azules tan hermosos que resaltaban con su piel blanca y su cabello castaño, todo en el contrastaba, simplemente era una persona que no se ve muy seguido. Empezamos a recorrer la escuela, aún quedaban 10 minutos así que comenzó a mostrarme los salones

- Fidio, ¿entonces tu estas en el club de Futboll?-pregunte sin dejar de seguirlo, ya habíamos recorrido varios salones

-Sí, de hecho soy el capitán-respondió con una sonrisa

-¡¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces estoy segura que son muy buenos!- dije sonriéndole a aquel chico que acababa de conocer. Se notaba mucho su entusiasmo, a pesar de que tengo poco de conocerlo

-Gracias, cuando quieras puedes venir a una práctica, eres bienvenida-

-Gracias, me encantaría verlos-

-Y ¿Hay algo que te guste hacer? ¿Algún talento o pasatiempo que tengas?

-Mmmm pues-empecé a pensar -Me encanta cantar y tocar la guitarra

-Entonces te ira muy bien aquí, hay un taller de muisca muy bueno, si quieres a la salida te acompaño a inscribirte-me dijo con una sornisa, tenia una sonrisa muy sincera que me hacía sentir de cierta manera…feliz, esa forma de ser tan amable, me agradaba mucho, me alegro de haber conocido a alguien así, espero que seamos grandes amigos

-Muchas gracias-le sonreí-gracias por mostrarme la escuela, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en pedírmelo

-No te preocupes, ya te debía una, por cierto Sefi ¿En qué grupo estas?-

-Me toco en el grupo C- la escuela, se dividían por grados y esos en letras hasta la C

-A mí en el B, lastima que no nos toco juntos-

-Sí, no conozco a nadie en esta escuela, más que a ti y a mi prima-En ese momento, llegó Melani corriendo

-¡Sefi! ¡Ya termine de ordenar todos los papeles!- dijo soltando una gran sonrisa

-Hablando del rey de Roma…-dije irónicamente-Fidio, ella es mi prima Melani

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fidio Aldena

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Melani Kirisame creo que ya nos conocíamos, bueno mas bien yo a ti, siendo el capitán del equipo de Futboll eres muy conocido en la escuela

-¿Enserio? No sabía que el club era conocido

En ese momento sonó el timbre para entrar a clases

-Bueno, vámonos antes de llegar tarde a clases ¿no?-

-Sí-respondimos Fidio y yo

-¿Entonces nos vemos a la salida?-Dijo dirigiéndose a mi

-Claro, hasta luego- Me despedí de él mientras me alejaba con mi prima, todo el mundo iba entrando a sus salones y cuando llegamos al nuestro el profesor aun no había llegado

- ¿Y qué tal?-

-¿Qué tal qué?- pregunte confundida

-¿Qué tal te la pasaste **a solas** con Fidio?- dijo remarcando esa palabra

-¡Por que lo dices así! No tiene nada que ver, me agrado mucho y se me hizo muy lindo que se ofreciera a mostrarme la escuela-Respondí sonrojada

-Claro…bueno solo es cuestión de tiempo, el es un chico lindo además es muy codiciado, cualquiera querría salir con el-

-Sí, me lo imagino pero eso no es de mi incumbencia- dije mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio

-Solo recuerda lo que te digo, es cuestión de tiempo

-Claro…- dije volteando a la ventana deseando que las clases acabara

Sefi: wuuu! Y así concluye el capitulo 2 :D! Maldito internet que va y viene y no me deja hablar en paz con Melani T_T

Ryuusei: como sea ¬¬…

Sefi: ¬¬! Bueno, gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior *o*! ayer quería subir este pero me quede a dormir con una amiga ^^U espero que vaya mejorando la historia…Ryuusei te toca!

Ryuusei: ahí *suspira* dejen sus comentarios, son como el azúcar para esta niña

Sefi: oooh yeah (H) Por favor dejen sus comentario ^^ como dijo aquí mi compañera jajaja hasta luego! ^.^! arigatooou!


	3. El club de musica

**Sefi: TwT! Ammm tarde en subir esto, perdón! Últimamente no tengo inspiración T_T y ando medio preocupada e.e…además formatearon mi compu D:! ando instalando muchos programas u_u flojera! X_x TODO ES TU CULPA RYUUSEI! **

**Ryuusei: ¿Yo? Tu eres la que llena de virus la compu ¬_¬**

**Sefi: lo que sea o.ó! Gracias a las personas que comentan :D! me hacen inmensamente feliz ~! **

Al fin sonó el tan esperado timbre que anunciaba el final del primer día de clases. Terminamos de ordenar nuestros libros, para nuestra suerte no había mucha tarea por ser el primer día así que tendríamos la tarde libre:

-Listo-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Ya llevas todo?

-Sí, eso creo

-Entonces vámonos ya, hay que ver que preparamos de comer y también a donde saldremos

-Sí, pero…quede con Fidio en ver el club de música después de la escuela, no creo que tome mucho tiempo

-Mmm…claro, pero tu encantada-dijo con un tono insinuante

-¡Claro que no! Bueno, sí… ¡pero no en ese sentido!-Respondí sonrojada- ¡Bueno! Ya me voy, esperame en la salida ¿bien?-dije para después salir del salón. Seguí todo el pasillo para bajar las escaleras, ya que era el segundo piso, la escuela tenía 4 pisos, arriba estaban los grados superiores y el salón de computación**(N/A: como en mi escuela –w-)**. Cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras me encontré a Fidio subiéndolas:

-Hola de nuevo- me respondió con una bella sonrisa

-H-hola-dije nerviosa ya que no me lo esperaba encontrar ahí

-¿Qué te pareció tu primer día?

-Bien, es divertido estar en esta escuela

-Me alegro que te guste, Bueno ¿vamos al club?

-Sí, Gracias por acompañarme

-De nada – Decía mientras sonería y bajaba las escaleras

Al llegar al club entramos y vimos a una estudiante sentada frente a un escritorio escribiendo algo en una libreta

-Buenas tardes –salude sonriendo

-¡Hola! ¡¿Vienen a unirse al club?-Pregunto muy animada una chica mientras se nos acercaba con destellos en los ojos **(algo así como Endou xDU)**

-A-ah…si, bueno yo quisiera unirme-respondí nerviosa

-¡Que bien! Nos encantaría tenerte en el club…este… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Sefi Sayuri, mucho gusto

-Mi nombre es Hikari Yamida,soy la encargada del club, hoy no tenemos practica ya que es el primer día y muchos nuevos estudiantes vienen a inscribirse pero empezaremos mañana

-Sí, gracias mañana estaré aquí

-Estamos preparándonos para un torneo zonal que se lleva acabo cada año, mañana después de clase te presentare a los demás…ahora-dijo haciendo una pausa

-¿eh?... ¿qué?- preguntamos Fidio y yo

-Bueno, no es requisito pero me gustaría escuchar tu voz…más bien para saber cómo es tu tono

-¡¿E-eh? Este…yo- Soy demasiado penosa a la hora de cantar, siempre siento que lo hare mal o algo por el estilo

-Vamos, no hay nadie aquí aparte de nosotros…y supongo que él es tu amigo ¿no?-dijo señalando a Fidio

-E-eh…si…pero…- suspiro resignada-está bien… ¿lo que sea está bien?

-¡Hai!

Comencé a cantar una canción suave: If de Taeyon*, cante una parte simple ya que esa canción necesita muchos cambios de voz repentinos y mi voz no es la más adecuada para eso…pero fue la primera canción que me vino a la mente. Obviamente no cante toda si no solo un pedazo del coro, la única parte que me sabía bien. Cuando termine voltee apenada a ver a Hikari…aunque me daba más vergüenza ver a Fidio, pero por suerte el estaba detrás de mí.

-Kyaaa!¡ Me encanta esa canción! ¡Tienes muy linda voz! Será un honor que estés en nuestro club

-G-gracias…esto…al contrario, ya quiero conocer a los demás-Con un notable sonrojo en mi rosto-Bueno… ¡hasta mañana! ¡Gracias por todo Hikari!- Dije mientras salía de la sala seguida de mi amigo muerta de vergüenza…aunque no sé por qué… ¡digo! Es normal que me dé pena cantar frente a gente, pero no es mi primera vez y siempre lo supero…pero ¿por qué ahora me importa?

-¡Sefi!- Dijo deteniéndose-¡No sabía que cantaras tan bien!

-A-ah…yo…bueno…gracias-Volteando a otro lado para que no notara que estaba sonrojada

-De nada, me encantaría oírte cantar una canción entera-Mientras mostraba su bella sonrisa- Y bueno para estar a mano ¿Quisieras ir a algún entrenamiento? Es después de clases, seria cuando no tengas practica con el club

-¡Claro que sí!- Sonriéndole ya sin el sonrojo en mi rosto. Al seguir caminando nos topamos con dos chicos que aparentemente también eran de primer grado

-Fidio… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Hoy no tenemos practica-Dijo uno de ellos, tenía el pelo algo oscuro y ojos de color azul cielo

-¿Gianluca?-pregunto sorprendido- Ah…solo venia a acompañar a una amiga a inscribirse a un club- mientras me señalaba – por cierto ella es Sefi

-Mucho gusto – respondí sonriendo

-Hola, Mi nombre es Gianluca Zanardi,mucho gusto

-Yo soy Marco Maseratti

-Un gusto conocerlos, perdón pero tengo que irme, mi prima me está esperando…hasta mañana-despidiéndose con la mano

-Hasta luego-se despidieron los tres

Salí corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada donde Melani me estaba esperando

-¡Perdona la tardanza!-Jadeando después de haber corrido

-No importa ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, mañana comienzo las clases

-Que bien…pero me refería a Fidio-diciendolo en tono de burla

-¡No empieces…!-Alzando la voz con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-¡Mejor ya vámonos!

-Ahhh…está bien-Dijo después de suspirar

Llegamos a mi casa…bueno más bien de Melani y nos preparamos algo de comer, lo que hubiera en el refrigerador, aunque había mucha variedad. Después salimos a la plaza a comprar algunas cosas para la guitarra de Melani y a pasear por las tiendas hasta que se empezó a hacerse de noche.

-Ya se hace tarde, mejor vámonos

-Si-levantándose de una banca-…oye Sefi

-¿uh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo he pensado y creo que… ¡me uniré al club de música contigo!-sonriendo de oreja a oreja

**-¡¿Qué?...!-**

**Sefi: mmm voy de mal en peor xDU! Por eso México no prospera U_U**

**Ryuusei: shaaa…que decepción **

**Sefi: Calla! Yo mínimamente hago algo! No como tu! ¬¬**

**Ryuusei:…yo te consigo todos los comentarios que tienes…! **

**Sefi: ….Ok…ignorare eso…BUENO! Perdonen mi chafosidad! No tenía demasiada inspiración…además tengo miedo de entrar a la prepa T_T no me encontrare a alguien tan lindo como Fidio…*suspiro*ya que! En el próximo capitulo…*SHANSHANSHANSHAAAAN!* Una sorpresa para mi esposa 3! …Dejen sus comentarios! Que me motivan a salir del estrés xD maldito doctor que me dijo que tenía estrés! …¬¬**

**Ryuusei: si si! Comente n_n apoyaran a mi causa xD! *pose cool* **

***-La canción If es de una cantante que me encanta! Se llama Taeyon,les recomiendo mucho esta canción! Ella canta hermoso! Y de paso les recomiendo oir a las SNSD!**


	4. Un nuevo plan

-¡¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio?- Dije sorprendida de la decisión de mi prima

-Pues…desde hace mucho tiempo llevo pensándolo…además dibujar no es lo mio, prefiero cantar y tocar guitarra, aunque como ya iba muy avanzado el año no pude dejar el club de artes

-Mmmhh ya veo-respondí mirándola- Entonces vallamos mañana al club, estoy segura de

Que Hikari se alegrara-sonriéndole- Ya es algo tarde, mejor vámonos

-¡Sí!-dijo para después salir de la plaza.

Caminamos hasta la casa donde ya estaban mi madre y mis tíos esperándonos. Cenamos juntos mientras contábamos como fue nuestro primer día de clases y hablábamos del nuevo trabajo de mi madre. Al terminar la cena subí a mi cuarto para luego ponerme la pijama e irme a dormir. Había sido un día divertido, me alegro de haber hecho ya amigos y de haberme unido al club de música, ahora será mejor ya que estaré con Melani-chan.

A la mañana siguiente me aliste con mi uniforme y mis cosas, después baje a desayunar con mi familia, como de costumbre desde que llegue aquí. Salí con mi prima hacia la escuela, de nuevo caminando ya que no era necesario tomar un autobús.

Las clases transcurrieron igual, me tienen sin cuidado, en este momento me interesa más el club de música y los asuntos de mi familia. Pasaron como siempre aburridas hasta que llego el momento de la salida. Todos tomaron sus cosas apresurados de salir de la escuela,exepto Melani y yo que nos quedamos guardando algunos libros.

-¿Vamos ya al club?- Pregunte

-¡Sí!-respondió emocionada. Bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar al club donde solo estaba Hikari

-Buenas tardes-dije entrando al salón

-¡Hola! Me alegra que hallas venido-sonriendo mientras se paraba de su asiento –emmm-dijo mirando a Melani- ¿tú también vienes a unirte al club?

-¡Si! Mi nombre es Melani Kirisame, mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto yo soy Hikari Yamida, no tardan en llegar las demás-en eso se abrió la puerta y entraron dos estudiantes con instrumentos en sus hombros

-¡Hola! Perdona el retraso – dijo una chica alta que llevaba cargando un bajo, tenía el pelo corto mas o menos hasta los hombros de color blanco

-No te preocupes, aún no comenzamos-respondió Hikari- ¡Ah! Por cierto ellas son Melani y Sefi, vienen a unirse al club

-¿De veras? ¡Qué bien! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Camila Bernardi – dijo la chica de antes

-Mucho gusto-respondimos al unisono

-Yo soy Bianca Ferraro, mucho gusto – Dijo una chica de mas o menos mi estatura,llevaba cargando una guitarra, tenía el cabello muy largo, más o menos hasta las rodillas de color castaño

-Bueno ahora que nos conocemos ¡comencemos a practicar!

-… ¿entonces somos todas?- pregunto Melani

-¡S-si! ¿y que?...- decía Hikari lanzando una mirada asesina

-N-no nada –con una gotita de anime mientras reía – ¡mejor comencemos a practicar!-cambiando de tema

Empezamos a practicar con los instrumentos distintas canciones, cada quien tenía su estilo así que era algo difícil acostumbrarse pero era cuestión de tiempo para encontrar un estilo en común. Después comenzamos a conocernos, el tipo de música que nos gustaba a cada quien, en que grupo estábamos, nuestras antiguas escuelas…cosas de practicar alrededor de las 5 y decidimos irnos para continuar mañana a la misma hora.

-Bueno, ya se me hace tarde, tengo que ayudar a mis padres en los quehaceres, nos vemos mañana-Se despidió Camila

-Yo también ya me voy, nos vemos mañana- despidiéndose con la mano mientras seguía a Camila

-Bueno será mejor que ya nos vallamos ¿no Sefi?

-¡Sí! Hasta mañana Hikari

-Hasta luego, nos vemos mañana

-¿tu aun no te irás?-pregunto Melani

-No, tengo que ver unos asuntos en la dirección

-Ohh…bueno, ¡suerte! Nos vemos- dijimos para después salir del salón y caminar hacia la entrada, cuando íbamos caminando por los pasillos nos encontramos con algunos del equipo de futboll

-Hola, no esperaba encontrármelas aquí,¿Van saliendo del club?-

-Ah, Hola Fidio, si ya nos íbamos ¿y ustedes?

-También vamos de salida-respondió Marco que iba acompañando a Fidio para después voltear a ver el reloj que estaba afuera de la escuela- ¡Ah! Lo siento mucho, debó irme, nos vemos mañana-mientras corría y movía la mano en señal de despedida

-Hasta mañana-respondimos al unisono mientras veíamos como se alejaba

-y… ¿Quieren que las acompañe?- volteando hacia donde estaban

-¿eh? ¿No te importa?-preguntamos Melani y yo

-No, además voy a casa de Gianluca…pero-volteando a ver a los lados- no se donde se habrá metido

- Pues vamos a buscarlo, de seguro está en la cancha- Sugirió Melani con una sonrisa

-¡Sí! –respondimos y nos dirigimos a la cancha, donde ya no quedaba nadie. Luego de ver ahí subimos a los salones donde encontramos a Gianluca mirando por la ventana

-Gianluca ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Fidio mientras se le acercaba, pero no tuvo respuesta- ¿Gianluca?- dijo confundido

-¡GIANLUCA- Grito Melani

-¡¿E-Eh…? ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué me gritas?- dijo sorprendido volteando a ver a Melani

-jeje, lo siento –dijo mientras le salía una gota de la frente estilo anime

-¿y qué tanto ves en la ventana? –dijo Fidio y después nos acercamos todos a la ventana. Se podía ver la cancha desde ahí, que estaba vacia, pero al lado en unas bancas junto a los arboles de cerezo estaba sentada una chica dibujando. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, tenía el cabello castaño, algo oscuro, recojido en dos coletas y con un fleco en el que sobresalía un mechón rizado

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunte mirando a Fidio

-Mmmh-dijo pensando-Creo que es la capitana del club de artes

-¡Ah sí!-dijo Melani que estaba detrás de nosotros – Ella es Hanako Yasashine,no estuve con ella ya que no estuvo aquí en secundaria, pero supe que es la nueva capitana

-Ya veo…-respondimos Fidio y yo- ¿y por que estabas mirándola Gianluca?- le pregunte

-¿Y-yo? N-no estaba mirándola-respondió muy apenado y sonrojado por lo que todos entendimos

-¡¿Te gusta?-preguntamos emocionados al mismo tiempo

-¡N-NO! Mejor ya vámonos-respondió mientras tomaba su mochila y salía sonrojado del salón. Lo seguimos hasta la salida y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a nuestra casa, ya que la de Gianluca quedaba de cerca

-Oye Gianluca si te gusta tanto deberías decírselo- dije rompiendo el silencio

-¡Que no me gusta!-respondió sonrojado mientras caminaba-además…nunca le he hablado

-_Osea que si le gusta…-w_- - pensó Fidio

-¡Entonces no te preocupes! ¡Te ayudaremos a hablar con ella!-dije entusiasmada- ¿verdad Fidio?

-…pues…-suspirando- ya que, te ayudare –dijo sonriéndole

-¡¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!-cambiando drásticamente de humor

-a-ah…bueno de nada -

- ¿Y básicamente que haremos?-cuestiono Melani siendo la voz de la razón

-Pues…no lo se, ya veremos, tú eras parte del club asi que puedes hablar con ella

-¡Sí! –respondió emocionada. Llegamos al fin a nuestra casa y Melani abrió el portón de enfrente

-Gracias por acompañarnos –respondió con una sonrisa

-No hay de que…bueno creo que nos vamos-dijo Gianluca mientras daba media vuelta-¡ah por cierto! ¿Quisieran venir al juego que tenemos el sábado? Es uno amistoso

-¡Claro que sí!-respondimos al unisono

-¡Qué bien! Entonces…-dijo volteando a ver a Fidio- ¡Fidio!¡ Dale tu numero de celular!-dijo…bueno más bien ordeno

-¿Eh?-dijimos todos confundidos

-Bueno…así podemos estar en contacto, aún no sabemos el lugar y hora del partido…además yo no tengo celular-concluyo para darle un papel y pluma a Fidio que saco de su mochila

-Bueno…-dijo extrañado mientras escribía el número en la hoja- Toma –sonriéndole

-E-eehh…gracias- respondí sonrojada mientras tomaba el papel, volteando hacia otro lado

-¡Bueno! ¡Gracias por todo! Nos vemos mañana!-sonriendo mientras se despedía con la mano, siendo seguido por Fidio

-¡Hasta mañana!-Nos despedimos y entramos a la casa

-A lo lejos-

-Gianluca…-

-¿eh? ¿Qué?-sin parar de caminar

**-¡Si tienes celular!-**dijo el ojiazul lanzándole una mirada asesina

-Si ya se : 3- sonriéndole en forma de victoria

-¡ ¿Entonces por-?...Olvídalo- dijo resignado caminando mientras veía hacia otro lado

**Sefi: Ohhh! Tengo sueño…y quiero jugar sims *W*…ahhhmm bueno! Este capitulo quedo bieeeen chafa! No me tomateen demasiado XD jejeje pero en fin *3* va para mi esposa! Perdona si quedo raro Dx! Ah si tu descripción la saque de un fanfic que me mandaste (Wuajajaja!) pero en fin! Tengo el numero de Fidiooooooo! *baila de alegría*ademas de mis personajes inventados XD!**

**Ryuusei: ¿que rayos?... ¬_¬**

**Sefi: Dejame ser feliz! TwT**

**Ryuuse: emmm esta bien…dejen sus comentarios! **

**Sefi: asdf! Gracias a quienes comentan TwT! Mi chafosidad va dedicada a ustedes! Y ya saben xD sugerencias…tomatazos…amenazas de muerte xD todas son recibidas! :3! Mientras sean con amor!**

**Ryuusei: te esta afectando el sueño .! bueno eso es todo por hoy! Ahora yo me despido (wuajajaja!) hasta luego!**


	5. Cuando menos te lo esperas

Ya había pasado casi toda la primera semana de clases y muchos ya estaban acostumbrados a la misma rutina de siempre. Llevo casi una semana en el club de música pero aun así me siento muy cercana a mis compañeras, que por cierto todas son muy talentosas. Además de ahora ser mas amiga de los del club de fútbol, aunque aún no he asistido a ninguna practica pero faltaba solo un día para el partido amistoso al que nos había invitado Fidio.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy-dijo Hikari con una sonrisa después de haber terminado la práctica- Hasta mañana- mientras se despedía y salía del salón

-Hasta mañana- respondimos al unísono mientras salíamos del salón y cada quien tomaba su camino por la escuela. Durante el camino nos encontramos con Fidio como de costumbre, debido a que su práctica terminaba a la misma hora que la nuestra

-Hola ¿Qué tal la práctica?- dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas (N/A: -/-)

-Bien, y ¿cómo les va con lo del partido?

-Bien, estamos entrenando más duro-

- Por cierto…¿Donde está Gianluca?- Pregunto Melani

-Ah…dijo que tenía que ver algo de un proyecto con Marco, y se fue temprano-

-Ahh ya veo…-dijo desviando la mira lentamente- Ah! Rayos –grito sorprendiéndonos a Fidio y a mi- Olvide mi guitarra en el salón! A-ah ya vuelo!- mientras salía corriendo hacia el salón de música

-No me sorprende que se le olvide- Dije riendo mientras salía la típica gotita de anime de mi frente a lo que Fidio también rio- Oye por cierto…¿no está ahora por terminar el club de artes?

-Ehmm…creo que sí, ¿por?

-Pues…que tal si vamos a buscar a la chica que le gusta a Gianluca…emmhh Hanako ¿cierto?

-Mhhh no es mala idea- poniendo su mano en su barbilla mientras lo pensaba- Esta bien, vamos –dijo tomándome del brazo para guiarme al salón de artes, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara, pero esta vez no desvié la mirada…si no que me le quede mirando hasta que llegamos al salón.

-Aquí es- mientras se detenía enfrente del salón que tenía la puerta entre abierta

-A-ah…Fidio…-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? – dijo para después notar que aun no la había soltado- ¡A-ah! Lo siento mucho!- soltándole rápidamente la mano mientras se sonrojaba- e-eh…bueno…¿qué tal si entramos?-desviándole la mirada

-E-eh..si…-abriendo un poco la puerta. Allí estaba la misma chica de ayer solo que ahora llevaba puesta una boina de pana azul oscuro. Estaba sentada en una de las butacas del salón, dibujando sobre un cuaderno mirando esporádicamente hacia la ventana. Entramos al salón y nos quedamos observando por un tiempo, hasta que noto nuestra presencia

-Ehmm ¿ puede ayudarles?- Dijo dejando su cuaderno por un lado mientras se levantaba de la butaca

- Perdona si interrumpimos, solo queríamos ver el salón de artes- respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa – Mi nombre es Sefi Sayuri

-Yo soy Fidio Aldena-dijo presentándose

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hanako Yasashine ¿Buscan algo en el salón? –pregunto amablemente

-N-no lo que pasa es que nos dio curiosidad ya que mi prima antes era parte del club…asi que quisimos venir a ver-Algo nerviosa por la respuesta inventada

-Ahh ya veo.

-Y bueno Hanako…¿Qué estabas dibujando? – pregunto Fidio

-A-ah bueno…estaba dibujando un paisaje, a veces me inspiro con la vista que hay aquí

-¿Podemos verlo? – preguntamos al unisonó

-E-eh…claro-respondió algo nerviosa mientras tomaba el cuaderno y nos mostraba el dibujo. Era un dibujo de una playa mientras atardecía, estaba recién pintado con gises de colores llamativos, se notaban los detalles y el trabajo en la combinación de colores.

-¡Wow! ¡Eres muy buena!- Dije emocionada al ver su trabajo

-Es cierto, por algo eres quien está a cargo del club- secundo Fidio

-G-gracias – respondió un poco apenada- Pero aun me queda mucho por trabajar

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que con todo ese talento llegaras lejos- le sonrió Fidio- Oye Hana…¿Te gustaría ir mañana a un partido amistoso del club de futbol?- pregunto sin pensarlo dos veces

_- ¡Que directo! O-O- pensé _

_-_¿Eh?-Dijo un poco asombrada por la pregunta tan repentina- ¿un partido? Pues claro que me encantaría ir, si no es mucha molestia para el club

-Claro que no, yo soy el capitán y nos encantaría que estuvieras ahí para conocernos mejor-

-Claro que si, muchas gracias

-Bueno…-dijo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila- Te anotare el numero de uno de mis compañeros por si tienes alguna duda sobre donde es el partido ya que mi celular lo olvide en casa de unos primos-mientras anotaba algo en una libre que saco de su mochila-Toma, es mañana a las 4:00-dijo dándole la hoja después de terminar de escribir- Ah, por cierto su nombre es Gianluca Zanardi es un gran medio campista

-Gracias-dijo tomando la hoja- lo llamare si tengo algún problema

-Creí que Gianluca no tenia celular…- Dije confundida a lo que Fidio se puso nervioso

-A-ah…pues…el…-con voz cortada sin saber que responder

-¡Oigan ustedes!- Grito de la nada Melani mientras entraba al salón- ¡Me voy por un momento por mi guitarra y se pierden en la escuela!-fingiendo estar molesta mientras nos "regañaba"

-E-eh…¡perdona Melani-chan! Es que queríamos ver el club de artes, después de todo tu nos lo recomendaste

-Mmmh…solo por eso está bien…-respondió con voz más relajada-¿ Y qué tal?

-Pues recién llegamos-respondí volteando a ver a Fidio- Ah, por cierto ella es Hanako Yasashine, es la encargada del club

-Mucho gusto-respondió saludándola cordialmente

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Melani Kirisame-haciendo lo mismo- ¡Woo! ¿Así que ahora tu eres la encargada? ¡Me alegro mucho! Yo estuve aquí el año pasado así que te puedo asegurar que te divertirás

-Muchas gracias, si lo sé…me la he pasado muy bien estos días

-Bueno…es algo tarde ¿No creen que deberíamos irnos ya?-pregunto Fidio mirando hacia el reloj que estaba colgando justo arriba del pizarrón

-Tienes razón…fue un placer conocerte Hana, espero vernos mañana en el partido- me despedí mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Igualmente, nos vemos mañana- se despidió para después recoger sus cosas y guardarlas en su mochila

Salimos de la escuela y comenzamos a caminar a casa como de costumbre. La casa de Fidio quedaba en el camino así que por eso siempre nos íbamos junto con él y Gianluca.

Estuvimos en silencio por un largo rato.

_-¡Demonios!… ¡hago un mal trió!…-_pensó Melani_- _¡Ah!...-grito de la nada lo que hizo que nos sorprendiéramos y volteáramos a verla- ¡Olvide que Bianca me pidió que fuera a su casa para practicar un rato!- invento una excusa rápida

-¿eh? ¿Vas a ir ahora?

-¡Sí! No te preocupes su casa no queda muy lejos. Además volveré pronto – Dijo despreocupada- ¡Bueno me voy! ¡Nos vemos mañana Fidio! ¡Cuídala bien!- Dijo para después alejarse corriendo mientras movía la mano en señal de despedida con una sonrisa picara

-¡E-eh!- Le grite apenada. Fidio solo rio con una gotita en su frente mientras se despedía de ella

-Bueno en ese caso te acompaño a tu casa- Dijo con una sonría

-E-eh…gracias- Mientras mi rosto se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a mi casa, que no quedaba muy lejos de donde nos despedimos de Melani.

-Gracias por acompañarme- dije un poco apenada

-No hay problema-respondió con una sonrisa-Bueno nos vemos mañana…

-¡E-eh! ¡Espera!-Le dije algo apenada mientras impulsivamente sostenía la manga de su uniforme lo que hizo que volteara a verme con dudas- ¿No quieres pasar un rato? Ehm… mi tía preparo un pastel muy rico-Pregunte muy tímida sin explicación alguna...de cierta manera me ponía muy nerviosa verlo a los ojos e inclusive hablar con el…pero a la vez me sentía bien estando con él.

-¿Eh? ¿Segura? No quisiera molestar a tu familia.

-No, no te preocupes. Están todos trabajando así que la casa está sola-

-Ah...ya veo. Gracias, me encantaría-dijo con una sonrisa

Entramos a mi casa y dejamos nuestras mochilas en la entada. El se sentó en el comedor mientras yo servía un pedazo de pastel a cada quien.

-Aquí tienes- dije sonriéndole mientras le daba un plato

-Gracias- Mientras tomaba el plato

Me dirigí hacia la silla que estaba enfrente de él. Al caminar un poco se atravesó el gato de mi prima haciendo que me tropezara y me embarrara el pastel encima. Gatemen era el gato de mi prima desde hace algunos años, la verdad no le había prestado mucha atención estos días…así que sospecho que era su venganza.

-¡¿Estás bien?- dijo rápido levantándose de su asiento para ir a ayudarla

-E-eh…si no te preocupes- sonreí sonrojada mientras me levantaba para después lanzarle una mirada asesina al gato el cual solo corrió hacia la sala…sabiendo lo que le esperaba

-Ah…déjame ayudarte –dijo mientras tomaba un pañuelo que esta sobre la mesa y empezaba a limpiarle suavemente la cara, sin notar lo cerca que estaban

-E-eh n-no te preocupes-viéndolo muy cerca -yo puedo…

-¿Segura?- Pregunto volteándola a ver al rostro, notando lo cerca que estaban. Sin embargo no hizo nada más que sonrojarse y quedarse mirando sus ojos por un buen rato…

-Fidio…-dije sonrojada sin dejar de ver sus ojos

_-En casa de Hana-_

-¿Debería llamarle?...Fidio nunca me dijo en donde quedaba el estadio…-pensó en voz alta mientras miraba la hoja en donde estaba escrito el numero- pero…ni siquiera lo conozco…de seguro pensara que soy una loca acosadora…-dijo dudando sobre llamar-¡Bueno! Lo hare –dijo después de suspirar y armarse de valor para llamar

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono hasta que por fin contesto

-¿Bueno?

-E-eh Hola… ¿eres Gianluca Zanardi?-dijo un poco nerviosa

-Eh si… ¿Quién habla?-dijo sorprendido aunque sospechando de quien era esa voz

-Ehmm etto…mi nombre es Hanako Yasashine y…-

-¡¿EH?- grito sorprendido interrumpiéndola

-E-esto…¿estás bien?

-¡Si, si! ¿Perdona que decias?

-Ah…es que hoy me encontré con un chico llamado Fidio y…me invito a un partido de futbol…me dijo que te llamara si tenía algún problema pero la verdad es que…él nunca me dio la dirección del estadio

-Ahh…ya veo…-dijo nervioso- _¡Fidio eres mi nuevo Dios!-_pensó emocionado-Bueno…si quieres…podría pasar por ti antes del partido…-dijo para después recapacitar lo que había dicho-¡B-bueno solo si tu quieres!-dijo nervioso

-Claro…si no te molesta

-Claro que no…al contrario-bajando la voz al decir eso ultimo

- ¿eh?

-¡N-no nada! Bueno entonces paso por ti una hora antes…¿está bien?

-¡Claro! Gracias- respondió para después colgar

Gianluca no podía creer que había hablado con la persona que por tanto tiempo lo tuvo distraído y que ocupaba todo su pensar…aunque sonara raro estaba muy enamorado de ella…

-Ahora le debo un favor a Fidio…-dijo para después recostarse sobre su cama cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos

**Sefi:¡ WOOOOLA MUNDOO! Emm pues ya volví con este capitulo raroso e.e intento de cursilería bueno espero que les guste! Ya se pone mas buena la cosa xD!**

**Ryuusei: cuuuursiii! *vomita***

**Sefi: calla! ewé! Tu solo gózalo**

**Ryuusei: ok –w-…bueno! Dejen sus comentarios! Amamos leerlos! Mas yo que ella! :D!**

**Sefi: Mentira T_T! yo los amooo! (L)! arigatoooou! *se va a estrujar a gente de la calle (?) asdf ****3! **


	6. El nuevo comienzo

**Sefi: Antes que nada… ¡Por favor! ¡Denle un muy fuerte aplauso a mi hermano! ¡Que por su brillante brillantez se borro todo el capitulo y tuve que volver a hacerlo! *aplausos***

**Ryuusei: Calma Sefi…-w- fue un accidente**

**Sefi: Accidente mis nalgas o.ó! De por si tuve que volver a bajar el maldito programa T_T gomen por la tardanza! Pero aquí está ya después de tantos corajes ;D y mas panchero que nunca! Se recomienda discreción e.e (?)**

_-Fidio…-dije sonrojada sin dejar de ver sus ojos_

_-_Sefi…yo…-Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se acercaba cada vez mas

-….

-….

Justo antes de que pasara algo sonó el teléfono de la casa haciendo que nos separáramos rápidamente. **(N/A: : D!)**

-E-e-eh… ¿bueno?-conteste el teléfono después de alejarme rápidamente

-¿Hola? ¿Sefi?-Dijo la voz de mi madre- Que bueno que ya estés en casa, llamo para avisarles que llegaremos un poco tarde-Dijo refiriéndose a ella y a mi tía

-A-ah no te preocupes, estaremos bien-Respondí aun un poco nerviosa

-Bueno tengo que colgar ¡Cuídense mucho!-termino diciendo para después colgar

-Hasta luego- conteste antes de colgar

-E-ehh… ¿Todo está bien?-pregunto un tanto nervioso

-S-si, no te preocupes-Después de decir eso hubo por un momento un silencio incomodo que duro solo unos minutos, hasta que escuchamos un pequeño trueno y notamos que estaba lloviendo un poco fuerte.

-Oh…parece que seguirá lloviendo por un rato- voltee a ver la ventana

-Si…-respondió viéndola también

-Bueno entonces… ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más?-Pregunte naturalmente hasta que note lo que acababa de decir-¡B-b-bueno! ¡Solo hasta que pare de llover! No quisiera que te enfermaras por mi culpa-agregue mas sonrojada aun

-Claro, gracias-respondió un tanto sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa

-Esto… ¿quieres seguir comiéndote el pastel?- pregunte cambiando de tema

-¡Ah sí! Gracias – dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en el comedor y yo me senté frente a el- Ehmm ¿Tú no vas a comer?

-A-ah n-no –dije apenada recordando lo que había pasado- No te preocupes –respondí al final con una sonrisa

-A-ah…bueno-respondió un poco indeciso pero al final termino probando un pedazo- ¡Oh!¡Esta muy rico! – dijo sonriéndome

-Jeje lo sé, mi tía cocina muy bien –respondí correspondiéndole la sonrisa

-¡Pruébalo!-dijo ofreciéndome un pedazo, mientras estiraba su mano y ponía un tenedor con un pedazo de pastel

-¿E-eh...? N-no te preocupes, yo puedo comer luego – dije apenada tratando de negar

-No ¡de veras! ¡Pruébalo!,me sentiría mal si tu no comes y yo si- dijo aun sonriendo esperando una respuesta de mi parte

-E-eh…bueno…-Dije tímidamente para luego comer un poco indecisa de lo que me había ofrecido-E-ehhh Gracias- termine sonriéndole apenada a lo que. Paso así un rato hasta que el termino de comer y nos pusimos a platicar un poco de nuestra vida. Se estaba haciendo tarde pero aun continuaba lloviendo, ya un poco menos que antes. Hasta que sucedió lo que pensaba…ya que siempre pasa cuando hay tanta lluvia…Sí... ¡Se fue la luz! Odio que pase eso y más cuando esta todo oscuro…no es que exactamente me da miedo la oscuridad…más bien es… que…¡B-bueno si me da miedo! ¡Pero solo un poco! Tampoco es que vaya a salir llorando o algo por el estilo. Es más bien que me incomoda no poder ver nada (excusas, excusas).

-E-etto espera un momento voy por una lámpara- dije un poco nerviosa mientras me levantaba por una lámpara que estaba en la alacena de la cocina.

Ya conocía bien la casa así que no tuve problemas. Fui hasta donde estaba Fidio y me senté junto a él para luego prender la lámpara, lo cual ilumino un poco el cuarto.

-Mmmh ¿Tú crees que la luz tarde mucho en llegar?

-Pues…la lluvia ya esta parando y ya no esta tan fuerte el viendo…así que creo que no tardara ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que ya es algo tarde pero…no quisiera dejarte sola mientras no hay la luz- dijo un poco sonrojado

-E-eh…gracias-respondió sonrojada volteando hacia otro lado- B-bueno entonces… ¿Quisieras ir a mi cuarto?

-¿Eh?- pregunto sonrojado

-B-bueno mientras esperamos a que vuelta la luz-

-Claro, vamos.

Fuimos a mi cuarto teniendo cuidado de no tropezarnos con alguna cosa…o con algún gato…mientras alumbraba con la lámpara. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en mi cama y seguimos platicando de nuestras vidas. Casi no me gusta hablar de mí, ya que considero que nunca tengo nada interesante que decir así que me alegro que me contara sobre el club de futbol. Se notaba que amaba mucho el futbol y se esforzaba mucho. Mañana seria el partido así que como muchos de sus compañeros estaba ansioso. La verdad nunca había estado tan cómoda con alguien, casi siempre termino por decir alguna tontería o algo por el estilo, pero con Fidio me sentía diferente…será acaso que… ¿Me gusta?... ¡No! ¡¿Cómo puedo pensar eso? ¡Apenas lo conozco! ¡Además no soy ese tipo de personas que se enamoran tan rápido de alguien!

Seguimos platicando un rato más hasta que volvió la luz aunque tardamos en notarlo de tan metidos que estábamos en la plática

-Oh...bueno creo que es un poco tarde, ya me tengo que ir- dijo parándose

-¡Sí! Dije sonriéndole para después bajar las escaleras acompañándolo hasta la salida

-Etto Fidio-dije antes de ser fuera- Gracias por acompañarme, casi siempre cuando no hay luz me da un poco de miedo pero…no sé por qué ahora no me importo- dije un poco sonrojada mirándolo

-¿Eh?-dijo un poco sorprendido por lo que dije- N-no te preocupes, cuando necesites a alguien no dudes en llamarme –termino sonriendo- Bueno nos vemos mañana…etto ¿Quieres que pase por ustedes para ir al partido?

-¡Claro!- respondí emocionado

-Bien entonces nos vemos luego- dijo despidiéndose de mi ahora con un dulce beso en la mejilla. Lo que hizo que me sonrojara por qué no lo esperaba

-H-hasta mañana-Me despedí tartamudeando. Al poco tiempo de que se fue volví a meterme a mi casa hasta que recordé algo…

-¡¿En donde rayos esta Melani a esta hora?- Grite sin importancia ya que estaba sola mientras tomaba el celular para llamarle

-¿Bueno?-me respondió

-¡¿Dónde rayos estas? ¡Ya es tarde!

-¡Apuesto a que ni te acordabas de mi! ¡No me llamaste antes!- Respondió fingiendo estar enojada

-¡B-bueno ya! ¡Como sea! ¿A qué hora piensas llegar?

-Pues…como ya es tarde Bianca me ofreció quedarme en su casa

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces te quedaras con ella?

-Sí, no te preocupes ya llame a mi madre y dice que está bien-

-Oh…bueno entonces nos vemos mañana

-¡Sí! ¡Hasta mañana!-respondió animadamente – ¡Espera!-Dijo poco antes de que colgara

-¡¿A-ah qué?-respondí sorprendida…por no decir asustada

-Es que mañana no podre ir al partido del club-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Es que tengo que terminar un trabajo de ciencias… ¡recuerda que la maestra siempre deja los temas más largos!

-Mhhh…bueno está bien yo les aviso a los demás

-¡Gracias! Bueno ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Deséales suerte de mi parte!- dijo para después colgar

-Hasta mañana – Termine diciendo para colgar el teléfono

Después de eso fui a cenar algo ligero, lo primero que encontrara por que para ser sincera…me da mucha flojera cocinar, y ni siquiera soy buena así que prefiero hacer algo simple.

Como estaba sola en mi casa decidí subir a mi cuarto a ensayar una canción para el club por un rato. Al poco tiempo llegaron mis tíos y mi madre, como siempre preguntándose cómo es que no incendie la casa estando yo sola.

Después de eso decidí irme a dormirme puse a escuchar música para después quedarme dormida.

_**En casa de Bianca:**_

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Pregunto Bianca mientras se sentaba a un lado de Melani

-Le dije que teníamos que hacer un trabajo de ciencias

-¿Ciencias? Ni siquiera nos dieron esa clase estos últimos días

-Lo sé. Probablemente lo note después-Rió con una gota en su frente-Pero así está mejor, así ella puede estar con Fidio a solas

-¿Y los demás del club?

-Pues…por Gianluca no hay que preocuparnos, estará muy ocupado con Hana y los demás de seguro lo notaran luego y los dejaran solos

-Mhhh…ojala si-Mientras estaba pensativa- ¡Bien! Sera mejor que nos vallamos a cenar de una vez

¡Sí!-Respondió animadamente

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, más o menos a las 10:00 **(N/A: para mí eso es temprano xD**) y baje a desayunar con mi familia, esta vez algo hecho por mi tía. Después de desayunar subí a mi habitación a ordenarla un poco y practicar por un rato con la guitarra. Así hasta que se acercaba la hora del partido.

Me metí a bañar para luego alistarme. Llevaba un pantalón negro un poco ajustado con una blusa morada manga corta y unos tenis negros con detalles morados.

Al poco rato llego Fidio y baje a abrirle la puerta

-Hola-dijo sonriendo y saludándome con un beso en la mejilla igual que ayer

-H-hola-responde un poco sonrojada ya que aun no me acostumbro- Etto...gracias por venir

-De nada, por cierto ¿Y Melani?

-Ehmm dijo que tenía que hacer un trabajo con Bianca así que no podrá venir, ¡Pero que les desea mucha suerte!

-Oh bueno, espero que termine su trabajo-dijo sonriendo- Bueno entonces vayámonos ya para no llegar tarde

-¡Si!-dije cerrando la puerta de mi casa. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el estadio, que no quedaba muy lejos a pie. Empezamos a platicar como siempre, aunque sacábamos temas bastantes raros pero aun así nos entreteníamos.

...

...

-En otro lado, con Gianluca-

-Ya casi son las 3:00-Dijo mirando el reloj de su celular- Sera mejor que valla por Hana...-Dijo nervioso aun sin poderlo creer- Aunque...ahora que lo pienso... ¡Nunca le pedí su dirección!- Recordó apenado **(N/A: En mi fanfic nadie... ¡NUNCA! ¡Da su dirección! ¡wuahaha!)- **A-ah...entonces...será mejor que vuelva a llamarla- Termino diciendo sonrojado para después tomar el teléfono y marcar.

-¿Bueno?-contesto

-H-hola ¿Hanako? Soy Gianluca- Dijo apenado

-¡Hola! ¿Qué ocurre?

-E-eh bueno es que...yo...olvide pedirte tu dirección -Respondió apenado

-¡O-oh! ¡Lo siento! Olvide dártela-rio un poco para después darle la dirección.

Luego de eso se dirigió hacia su casa. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del club. Al llegar ahí dudaba un poco en tocar la puerta, eran más bien nervios. Después de pensarlo un poco tomó aire y se decidió a hacerlo.

-¡Hola!-Contesto Hanako sonriéndole después de abrir la puerta. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa azul fuerte y una boina de pana azul igual a la del otro día.

-Hola-respondió sonriéndole

-Gracias por venir-

-De nada, bueno ¿nos vamos ya?-

-¡Sí!-respondió para voltear hacia adentro de su casa- ¡Hasta luego madre! ¡Nos vemos más tarde-termino diciendo para luego cerrar la puerta

Comenzaron a caminar hacia al estadio. Sacando cualquier tema de conversación para conocerse, por que básicamente ambos eran extraños. Se notaba que comenzaban a llevarse bien, lo que ponía feliz al italiano ya que aun estaba nervioso por su "cita" por así decirlo, solo esperaba no hacer nada estúpido en el partido.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la entrada del estadio donde estábamos yo y Fidio esperándolos.

-¡Hola!-Dijimos al unisonó

-Hola, ¿llevan mucho aquí?-pregunto Gianluca

-No, acabamos de llegar-le contesto Fidio-Bueno ahora que están aquí...creo que será mejor irnos con los demás para irnos preparando

-Si tienes razón -le secundo-Etto...entonces nos vamos-dijo volteando a ver a Hana

-Sino te preocupes ¡esfuércense!-le respondió con una sonrisa

-¡Suerte!- Termine diciendo

-¡Gracias!-Respondieron al unisonó- Nos vemos mas al rato-Dijeron para después alejarse hacia el interior del estado

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a sentar de una vez-sugerí volteando a ver a Hana

-Sí, vamos-Respondió animada. Después fuimos a sentarnos a unos de los asientos del estadio.

-Oye Hana-chan, ¿Qué tal te pareció Gianluca?-

-Mmmhh pues es muy buena persona, aunque apenas lo conozco pero aun así creo que seremos buenos amigos

-¡Ohh! Me alegro que se llevaran bien..._"Si claro amigos -w-" _pensé

-Oye Sefi-chan... ¿Tú eres algo de Fidio?...bueno me refiero a algo mas-pregunto curiosa. La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa...aunque en realidad yo planeaba seguir con mi interrogatorio sobre Gianluca.

-¡¿E-eh? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué la pregunta tan repentina?-pregunte sonrojada y nerviosa

-No por nada, es que por un momento lo pensé-Sonrió con una gotita en su frente

-Y-y...hablando de eso-Tratando de cambiar de tema-...¿tú tienes novio?- _"Creo que Gianluca me deberá una por sacar información -w-"_

-No, por ahora no

-Oh... ¡bueno! ¡Ya encontraras a una buena persona!-Dije insinuante

-Jeje gracias, espero que Fidio te corresponda pronto-Sonrió naturalmente

-¡E-eh! ¡Pero a mí no me gusta!-Dije sonrojada

-¿A no?- Me miro cuestionándome **(N/A: Yo me imagino esto con cara de: Are you fucking kidding me? xD No se cómo describirlo)**

**-**¡N-no! ¡Lo conozco desde hace poco! Es como si yo te dijera que te gusta Gianluca- _"Y dale con el tema... ¡Ya me debe varias!"_

-¡Ahhh! ¡Pero yo lo conozco desde hace una hora!-Respondió sonrojada- ¡Bueno! "No te gusta"-Dijo haciendo comillas con las manos

-Mhhhh...Gracias- _"Creo e_e"_-Termine diciendo sonrojada

-...

**Sefi: AAAAH! ALELUYA! Como de odio capitulo! *lo patea* me costaste tanto y de por si quedaste feo! e_e! ¡Bueno aqui esta! Espero que les guste mas que a mi e.e...xD jeje oh si gomen esposa si solo puse ropa simple y no muy detallada xD**

**Ryuusei: No creo que les guste ,quedo chafita**

**Sefi: ¡Calla! Eso lo se e.e...**

**Ryuusei: ¡como sea! ¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Sefi: Los amamoooos! de veeeeras que me hacen la otaku mas feliz del mundo! TwT!**


	7. No todo fue una perdida

**Sefi: ES FIN DE SEMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *tira su mochila y papeles***

**Ryuusei: Sefi…tendrás que volver a juntarlos…el lunes tienes examen ¬_¬….**

**Sefi: NOOOOO TwT! Me queda poco tiempo de vida!...¡A lo que iba! Lamento la tardanza, de veras que estoy llena de tareas, exámenes, exposiciones y demás así que espero poder escribir los fines de semana n-n! Espero que les guste ;D! Trate de hacerlo más largo e intento ya ir al grano ;D! **

Comenzó el partido poco después de mi plática con Hanako. El partido fue normal y como era de esperarse (o por lo menos yo lo hacía) el primer gol fue de Fidio **(N/A: ¡Sí! ¡Yo quería que el primer gol fuera del!).**

Así continuo el partido muy reñido hasta que llego el segundo tiempo en donde Gianluca anoto el segundo gol.

Ambos equipos estaban jugando muy bien, pero como era de esperar el partido término pronto declarando que mi escuela había sido la ganadora **(N/A: La escuela no tiene nombre e.e...)**

Después del partido los jugadores fueron a los vestidores y estuvieron alistando sus cosas ahí por unos minutos. Mientras Hana y yo esperábamos fuera del estadio.

-¡Muchas felicidades!-Dijimos animadas Hana y yo a todo el equipo al ver que llegaban- ¡Jugaron muy bien! -añadio

-¡Gracias!-Respondieron al unisonó

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo para celebrar? –Sugirió Marco-Podemos ir a mi casa

-Claro-Respondió Fidio- ¿Quieren venir?-pregunto volteándose hacia mí y Hana

-¡Sí! Gracias-Dijimos para después encaminarnos a casa de Marco. Nos fuimos en la camioneta del equipo, era bastante grande ya que era de la escuela pero la podía usar todo el equipo cuando quisieran**(N/A: Una bonita y grande no como la de mi secundaria –w-...).**

Al llegar a casa de Marco nos sorprendimos, bueno más bien Hana y yo ya que al parecer todos ya habían visitado su casa mínimamente una vez. Era muy grande y elegante pero aun así tenía un toque rustico. Entramos y nos dirigimos al comedor. Tenía en el centro una mesa larga con muchas sillas **(N/A: Marco rico ¬¬).**

-¡Oh! Tu casa es muy grande y bonita, Marco- Dijo Hana sonriente

-Gracias, cuando gustes eres bienvenida-Respondió sonriendo con inocencia sin notar que Gianluca se había puesto celoso. Esto solo lo notamos Fidio y yo

-Por cierto Marco ¿Vives solo?- Pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema

-Algo así. Mis padres están de viaje así que por ahora vivo solo

-¡Oh! Ya veo…

Continuamos hablando por un largo rato y empezamos a conocernos más, ya que a los únicos que conocía del equipo eran a Fidio, Gianluca y Marco. Tratábamos de hacer que Gianluca estuviera lo más posible con Hana así que Fidio se sentó junto a mí y Gianluca junto a Hana.

Los padres de Marco según tengo entendido eran grandes empresarios, es por eso que se la pasan mucho tiempo viajando. Decidimos comer pizza y de postre helado.

Así duramos toda la tarde, pasándonosla bien y contando anécdotas que nos habían pasado. Yo contaba sobre el tiempo que había pasado en Japón mientras que ellos me hablaban de los lugares más importantes e historias de Italia ya que yo aun no conocía muchas cosas, solo sobre lo que me había hablado Melani.

-Oye Sefi -Dijo Marco volteándose hacia mi mientras todos seguían hablando entre sí- ¡Quieres jugar a algún videojuego? Tengo algunos guardados

-¡Claro! Pero te advierto que soy MUY mala- Remarque la última palabra mientras reía con una gotita estilo anime en mi frente. Nunca fui muy buena en los videojuegos, cuando era pequeña solía jugar mucho pero siempre perdía de las maneras más ridículas que puedan imaginar.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco soy muy bueno que digamos- Contesto riéndose- Bueno a ver…-Se levanto y comenzó a buscar algunos juegos- ¿Está bien un juego de carreras?- **(N/A: COFMario KartCOF)**

**-**¡Sí!-respondí para después comenzar a jugar.

-…..-

Al otro lado de la sala se encontraban Fidio, Gianluca y Hana. Llevaban sin decir nada por un largo rato hasta que después y de una vez por todas Fidio decidió romper con la tensión.

-Por cierto Hana no sabemos casi nada de ti ¿Desde cuándo estudias en la misma escuela? – Dijo soltando cualquier pregunta que se le ocurriera

-Pues acabo de entrar este año, estudie la secundaria en otra escuela.

-¡Oh! ¿Acabas de entrar y ya eres la encargada del club de arte? Entonces significa que eres muy talentosa

-No para nada – Dijo con modestia – Es solo que llevo mucho tiempo practicando

- Entonces tienes que mostrarnos algunos de tus dibujos ¿Verdad Gianluca?- Dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un leve golpe con el codo

-Sí, me gustaría verlos –Respondió sonriendo tímidamente

-Gracias – Contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¿Oigan que tal si salimos un rato al patio?- Sugirió – Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí metidos sin hacer nada

-Claro – Contestaron ambos al unisono al mismo tiempo que salían hacia el patio.

Al llegar ahí notaron que era un lugar muy amplio y con muchas flores de distintos colores. Tenía muchas mesas dispersas en distintos tipos y algunos juegos al fondo. Gianluca y Hana nunca habían estado ahí pero Fidio ya había estado un par de veces.

-¡Woo!- Comenzó a voltear a los alrededores- ¡El patio es muy grande y lindo! – Dijo sonriendo y con brillo en sus ojos. Lo cual hizo que Gianluca se sonrojara pero ella no lo percibió.

-Si lo sé, Marco tiene una casa muy grande –le respondió - ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en el pasto? – dijo sonriente a lo que Hana sonrió animada asintiendo a la idea. Pero Gianluca volteo a verlo un tanto confundido por la propuesta

-¿Qué? – Contesto al ver su mirada- Hace mucho que no lo hago – Le dijo mirándolo de igual manera- _"¡Te estoy tratando de ayudar -w-!"-_ pensó

-E-está bien –Término diciendo y comprendiendo lo que trataba de hacer.

Después de esto se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar por un rato. Más bien Fidio con Hana ya que Gianluca solo se limitaba a mirar tímidamente.

-_"¡Todavía que los intento juntar y no lo aprovechas!"- _Pensó Fidio en sus adentros mirando de reojo a Gianluca- ¡Lo había olvidado!-Dijo repentinamente mientras se paraba- Olvide que tenía que preguntarle algo a Marco-Se excuso con lo primero que pensó – Ahora vuelvo

-Si- Respondieron al unisono viendo como se alejaba.

_-"No pienso volver así que más le vale que aproveche la situación -w-"_

-…-

- ¡Oye no eres mala!- Dijo Marco mientras movía el control de un lado a otro

-¡Claro que sí! – Dije concentrada viendo la pantalla- ¡Ves! ¡Choco con todo!- Dije riendo mientras veía como golpeaba todo en el juego, a lo que él también sonrió.

-¡Oh mira gané!- Dijo animado al ver que el juego había terminado

-Mhhhh, bueno mínimamente no quede en último lugar- Conteste con una gotita en mi frente mientras veía que había quedado en cuarto lugar.

-¿Ya habías jugado antes este juego?

-Sí, cuando era pequeña lo jugaba mucho con mis primos…pero después de mucho tiempo perdí el juego así que hace mucho que no jugaba.

-Ya veo, yo también solía jugar mucho pero después de mucho tiempo me dejo de interesar- Contesto sonriéndome- Bueno voy por algo de tomar ¿Quieres algo?

-No gracias – Conteste con una sonrisa

-Está bien, vuelvo en un momento- Dijo para después alejarse hacia la cocina

-…..

-…..

-¡Hola! – Saludo Fidio mientras se acercaba- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto sentándose junto a mí

-Hola, estaba jugando con Marco – dije señalando la pantalla- ¿Quieres jugar?

-Mhhh bueno – contesto dudando mientras tomaba el control

-No te preocupes, no soy muy buena – le dije con una sonrisa para después comenzar a jugar.

Tras jugar una ronda al igual que con Marco quede en cuarto lugar. Solo que esta vez por milagro divino del Dios Friki le gane a Fidio que quedo en quinto lugar **(N/A: YO nunca quedaría en primer lugar TwT)**.

-¡Oh por Kira gane!- Dije con una sonrisa animada por haber "ganado"

-Ehmm pero si quedaste en cuarto lugar- respondió con una gota en su frente

-¡Lo sé, pero a CPU-sama nadie le gana!

-Está bien- Dijo riendo- ¡¿Entonces presumes que me ganaste?

-¡Sí!- respondí riendo-¡Déjame disfrutarlo, probablemente nunca vuelva a pasar!

-Está bien… ¡Pero exijo la revancha!

-Claro cuando quieras- respondí sonriendo- Por cierto ¿y Gianluca?-Dije recordando que no sabia nada de él desde hace un buen rato.

-Lo deje afuera con Hana- respondió despreocupadamente

-¿Afuera? …. ¿Por qué? – pregunte mientras lo volteaba a ver

-Porque lo más probable es que si esta aquí adentro trate de esconderse o de alejarse, ya sabes que es muy tímido

-Lo dices como tuvieras mucha experiencia – Le dije riendo pero en el interior de alguna manera sentía… algo extraño.

-De hecho no, nunca he tenido novia ni nada por el estilo- contestó despreocupadamente

-Ahhh…y-ya veo- Conteste aliviada… ¡ESPEREN! ¡¿ALIVIADA DE QUE?...

- ¿Y tú?…- Pregunto tímido volteando a verme

-No…soy demasiado tímida y creo que es por eso que me cuesta mucho hacer amigos, en especial con hombres- Respondí con naturalidad

-¿De veras? No entiendo porque, si eres una gran persona, supongo que cualquiera seria afortunado de estar contigo- Termino diciendo con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo **(N/A: AY COSOTAS XD!)**

-¡C-claro que no! No soy la gran cosa, pero gracias – le respondí tímidamente mientras trataba de esconder mi sonrojo

-De nada, yo solo digo la verdad-dijo sonriendo ya sin ningún sonrojo

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen?- llego diciendo de la nada Marco

-E-eh n-nada, solo platicábamos- dije tartamudeando y nerviosa

-Ehmm ¿Estás bien? Estas un poco colorada ¿Tienes fiebre?-Pregunto al notar que mi rostro se había enrojecido.

-¡N-no! Estoy bien- dije fingiendo una risa

-Ahhh…bueno si tu lo dices- Dijo no muy convencido- Por cierto somos los únicos que quedamos

-¿De veras? ¿Cuando se fueron los demás?- Pregunto Fidio

-Hace poco ¿no lo notaste?

-No, probablemente se fueron cuando estaba con Hana y Gianluca

-Ahora que lo pienso no los he visto en largo rato-Dijo pensativo- ¿Saben donde están?

-Afuera, en el patio – respondió con naturalidad

-¿En el patio? ¿Por qué?...-Pregunto confundido

-Larga historia…- se limito a contestar

- ¿De veras?...-Pregunto cuestionándolo

-No, pero no me apetece contártela…- contesto con una sonrisa burlona

-…

-…

-Y Hana…aparte de dibujar ¿Qué más te gusta hacer?- Pregunto la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente tratando de sacar conversación- _"Maldito Fidio, sé que no volverás"- _pensó

-Pues me gusta cantar y conocer gente, aunque como apenas voy entrando a la prepa aun no conozco bien a todos-

-No tienes que preocuparte – dijo con una sonrisa- Estoy seguro que harás muchos amigos

-Gracias Gianluca- le devolvió la sonrisa- Eres un gran amigo…esto ¿Te molesta que diga que somos amigos?- pregunto inocentemente

-¡C-claro que no!- contesto con un ligero sonrojo-¡Al contrario! Me alegra mucho haberte conocido- dijo con una sonrisa más segura

-Igualmente- respondió con una sonrisa lo que hizo que él se sonrojara- Por cierto Gianluca eres muy bueno jugando futbol.

-Gracias, me alegro que te hallas divertido- le contesto sin quitar su sonrisa para después tomar un poco de aire y prepararse para lo que iba a decir- Oye Hana…esto… ¿Q-quisieras salir a algún lado mañana después de la escuela?-pregunto un poco tímido, pero más seguro que otras veces.

-¿Eh?- dijo ya que la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

-¡B-bueno si no quieres o estas ocupada está bien! No impor-iba a decir pero fue interrumpido

-¡Claro que sí!- contesto animadamente

-¿Eh? ¿De veras?- pregunto sin poder creer que su respuesta fuera tan directa y rápida

-¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría!

-¡Qué bien! – Contesto más tranquilo- Entonces después de la escuela paso por ti al salón de artes

-Si- Le contesto con una sonrisa- Creo que ya se está haciendo tarde- dijo mirando al cielo notando que estaba anocheciendo – Creo que ya debo irme

-Claro- dijo levantándose para después darle la mano a Hana. Ella un poco tímida la tomo y se levanto- Entonces te acompaño a tu casa

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, para mí es un placer- Respondió aun sin soltar su mano lo que hizo que se sonrojara

-G-gracias- respondió con un leve sonrojo para después entrar de nuevo a la casa.

-….

-….

-Hola – dijeron Marco y Hana acercándose

-Hola-respondimos- ¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo afuera?- pregunto Marco en tono burlon ya que era el único que no estaba enterado de la situación

-¡N-nada!- Respondieron tímidamente los dos

-Cálmense, lo decía en broma- dijo riendo

-¡B-bueno!- Dijo Gianluca lanzándole una mirada asesina- Ya nos vamos, voy a acompañar a Hana a su casa

-Muchas gracias por todo Marco- Le dijo con una sonrisa

-De nada, nos vemos pronto

-Hasta mañana- nos despedimos Fidio y yo.

Después de esto salieron, quedándonos así Marco, Fidio y yo solos.

-Y…-dijo de la nada- ¿Quieren un Chamito*?

-¿Eh?...-preguntamos los dos- ¿Un Chamito?- Añadió

-Sí, hace poco mi tía compro para mis primos, pero nunca se los terminaron asi que me los regalo- respondió muy tranquilo mientras que Fidio y yo lo mirábamos un poco confundidos

-A-ah…Está bien- respondimos los dos.

-Ya vuelvo- Dijo para después volver con los dichosos "Chamitos" y darnos uno a cada uno

-Gracias – respondimos tomándolos

Después de un rato comenzamos a platicar entre nosotros, la verdad me estresaba que hubiera demasiada gente, no es que no me agrade estar con mis compañeros si no que me estresan los lugares con mucha gente. Aunque esa tarde había sido divertida. Ya habíamos terminado de tomarnos la dichosa bebida cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Ya vengo, voy a contestar- Dijo mientras se levantaba para después salir de la habitación dejándonos solos a mí y a Fidio. Hubo un momento de silencio.

De repente comencé a sentirme mareada y baje la cabeza. Es raro que me pase eso ya que casi siempre me duele el estomago o cosas así pero nunca me había sentido mareada de la nada.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Fidio mientras se acercaba a mí

-E-eh si- respondí con la voz un poco cortada

-¿Segura? – Pregunto para después poner su mano en mi frente- ¡Estas hirviendo! ¿Te sentías mal antes?- Pregunto preocupado

-N-no- conteste casi susurrando

-A ver- dijo mientras se agachaba para después quedar de espaldas conmigo-Te voy a llevar al hospital

-N-no, se me va a pasar- respondo cortadamente. Nunca me ha gustado causarle problemas a las personas, y menos a mis amigos

-De todas maneras te voy a llevar- Contesto decidido- Así que mejor sube- Después de esto accedí y me recargue en su espalda poniendo mi cabeza sobre esta.

Después de salir Fidio le explico rápidamente a Marco entonces salimos hacia al hospital en el auto de Marco **(N/A: Que según Melani es una limosina XD)**.

-...

-….

-Gracias por acompañarme- Dijo Hana con una sonrisa al haber llegado ya a su casa

-De nada, Gracias a ti por ir al partido- le devolvió la sonrisa

-No hay de que, me divertí mucho- dijo aun sin quitar su sonrisa- Bueno nos vemos mañana

-Sí, hasta luego- dijo dispuesto a irse pero en eso de sorpresa sintió como de la nada le daba un beso en la mejilla. Lo que hizo que se sonrojara y su calma fuera derrumbada.

-¡Cuídate!- Termino diciendo para después entrar a su casa, con una sonrisa.

El aun seguía sin creer que eso estuviera pasando. De cualquier manera había pasado una grandiosa tarde, que sin duda se repetiría mañana.

-…..

-…..

Después de que llegamos al hospital Marco y Fidio estaban ahí esperando a que el doctor terminara de revisarme.

-Fidio- dijo Marco- Lo siento, tengo que irme- dijo seriamente- Esa llamada era de mi madre y…tengo algo que atender

-No te preocupes- Respondió tranquilo- Yo me quedo aquí

-Está bien, llámame luego

-Si – dijo para después ver como se alejaba por la puerta.

Pasaron un par de horas y se empezó a hacer de noche. En todo ese tiempo estaba dormida ya que tenía fiebre.

Después de poco tiempo me desperté sintiéndome ya mejor. Al sentarme y voltear a los lados vi a Fidio sentado en una silla junto a mi

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto preocupado acercándose hacia mi

-E-eh si gracias…pero… ¿Qué se supone que tengo?- pregunte con una gotita estilo anime en mi frente

-No lo sé, el doctor aun no me ha dicho nada – Justo cuando dijo esto entro el doctor muy calmado

-¡Oh! Qué bueno que ya despertaste- dijo sonriéndome

-E-eh si- respondí confundida- Doctor no es por sonar cortante ni nada… ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TENGO? –Pregunte de una vez

-Veras lo que tienes es una alergia

-Alergia… ¡Pero qué rayos! ¿A qué?- Pregunte algo confundida y exaltada

-Aparentemente al lactobacillus Casei Shirota*** (N/A: ¡LOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO PUSE!)**

-¿Eh?...-dije aun mas confundida- Espere…-dije recordando algo- ¡MALDITO CHAMITO!- Dije enojada

-Entonces es por eso, no te preocupes no es nada serio, solo te recomiendo que te quedes aquí esta noche para que descanses

-Mmmhh…está bien- dije no muy convencida. La verdad no me gustan los hospitales

-Bueno entonces eso sería todo, yo me retiro- dijo para después salir de la habitación

-¡¿Pero qué rayos? ¡Soy alérgica al Chamito!- dije riéndome y a la vez un poco molesta-¡Si que soy rara!- Termine diciendo para después sentir como Fidio ponía su mano en mi hombro haciéndome voltearlo a ver. Tenía la mirada baja

-Me alegra que estés bien- Dijo serio- Estaba muy preocupado- dijo para después abrazarme

-F-Fidio…-Dije tímidamente- Gracias por preocuparte- Termine diciendo para después corresponder a su abrazo

**Ryuusei: Chamitos…¡¿CHAMITOS? ¡¿Es en serio?**

**Sefi: ¡Fue idea de Melani! Además me pareció divertida y dramática**

**Ryuusei: Bien como digas…es tu fic…**

**Sefi: ¡EXACTO! ¡Ya aprendiste! ¡Bueno! Espero que les halla gustado, trate de hacerlo mas largo. Mil disculpas si no puedo actualizar tan rápido, la próxima semana tengo exámenes asi que me será casi imposible escribir, ¡pero encuanto llege el fin de semana continuare! ¡Muchas gracias a quienes dejan reviews! ¡Me motivan a continuar! ¡Hasta aquí la dejo! Y me despido por que ya son las 3 de la mañana jeje xDU! ¡Sayo! ¡Cuídense y los quiero! **


	8. Acercándome a ti

**¡Tanto tiempo sin pasearme por estos lares! Pues para no hacer largo el cuento diré que…no tengo excusa xD ¡Lo siento mucho! Me entro un bloqueo feo . además de una pequeña depresión gracias a la prepa…*esto me da risa por que en el primer capítulo aún no entraba a esta…y a hora ya hasta tengo problemas* Y adivinen XD! Me sentí DEMASIADO identificada con mi OC, paso algo similar a este fic solo que no todo resulto bien…uwú pero descuiden xD esta historia no correrá la misma suerte. Sin más que decir dejo aquí el capitulo ^^:**

Ya había pasada poco más de 3 meses del primer semestre de clases y los primeros exámenes del año se estaban acercando. Por lo que la mayoría se encontraban atareados estudiando. El lado bueno de esto es que durante este periodo los maestros no pueden encargarnos deberes ni ningún tipo de proyecto. Lo malo es que también se suspenden todos los clubes y actividades extras o que interfieran en el horario estudiantil. Se supone que de esta manera podremos "concentrarnos más en los exámenes" según creo dijo el profesor, la verdad no me molesto mucho en prestar atención en las conferencias.

-¡Melani no entiendo!- Dije desesperada mirando los ejercicios de matemáticas. Nunca he sido nada buena para esta materia, y la verdad soy de ese tipo de personas que piensan que no servirá para nada en la vida diaria pero da igual, si quiero pasar el semestre tendré que soportarlas. A diferencia mía Melani las comprende muy bien.

-Solo tienes que fijarte en que formula usar para factorizar cada una, mira por ejemplo- Mientras señalaba su libreta y comenzaba a escribir-Esta es cubica así que solo sigues esta fórmula- Y comenzó a resolver el problema que se encontraba en su libreta - ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, creo ¿Y luego que hago?...

-Nada….ya se terminó el problema- Menciono extrañada

-¡P-pero! ¡El resultado parece biblia!-Dije exaltada tratando de comprender como es que había dado de resultado tremendo número.

-Bueno podrías simplificarlo pero es más difícil.

- ¡Sabes que, olvídalo!- Mencione guardando mi cuaderno- Se que para mañana terminare olvidando todo como siempre.

-No te preocupes, puedo explicarte más tarde- Dijo mientras una gotita resbalaba por su frente-

-¡Sí, por favor!- Después de recoger mis cosas salí del salón acompañada de Melani. Era viernes y la última hora fue matemáticas, lo cual no me alentaba mucho pero daba igual, ya había pasado esa hora de tortura y estrés.

Al llegar a la planta baja nos encontramos con Hanako y Gianluca quienes acababan de salir de sus respectivas clases. Poco después llegaron Marco y Fidio. Después de lo que paso en el hospital, gracias a mi extraña y muy rara alegría a los chamitos, he estado pensando sobre mis "sentimientos" (si así puedo llamarlos) hacia Fidio. Supongo que es demasiado pronto como para decir que me gusta, así que simplemente trato de ignorar ese tema, pero se ha vuelto más difícil gracias a mi familia….

_-Flashback _-

_Poco después de que el doctor me dijera mi extraña alergia llegaron mi madre y Melani_

_-¡Sefi-chan!- Exclamo mi madre preocupada mientras me abrazaba, más bien me estrujaba- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada_

_-E-eh si yo...-dije después de que me soltara- solo tengo…alegría a los chamitos.-conteste apenada_

_Después de decir esto pude notar como Melani contenía la risa mientras se volteaba al lado contrario. Por lo que Fidio solo sonreía nervioso ante su expresión. _

_-¿A los chami….?- Pregunto confundida- Olvídalo, me alegro de que estés bien – me sonrió para después voltearse hacia donde estaba Fidio -¿Tu eres quien ayudo a mi hija verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Se nota que eres un buen chico!- Y de ahí en adelante mi madre soltó una buena platica diciendo lo lindo y buena persona que era Fidio. El solo mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-N-no es nada- Respondía nerviosamente después de que mi madre acabara_

_-Bueno, tengo que ir a hacerle una llamada a tu tía- Menciono mi madre volteándose hacia a mi- Regreso en un momento- Para después salir de la habitación. Cuando salió hubo un pequeño silencio en la sala que fue roto por Fidio._

_-E-etto Ya debo irme, es un poco tarde._

_-¡Claro!- Mencione con una sonrisa-¡Perdona todas las molestias que te cause!_

_-No es nada, cuídate mucho- Dijo revolviendo mi cabello _

_-I-igual tu- conteste apenada_

_-Nos vemos Melani- ambos se despidieron haciendo un ademan con las manos._

_-Hasta luego Fidio- Al terminar de decir esto el salió de la habitación. Luego Melani se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la sala._

_-Solo a ti se te ocurre tener una alergia tan rara- dijo riendo al fin después de haberse contenido todo ese tiempo._

_- Lo sé, aunque debes admitir que eso me hace especial- Dije alzando mis brazos en señal de victoria_

_-Claro – Dijo riendo con ironía- Por cierto ¿Cómo les fue en el partido?_

_-Bien, ¡obviamente ganaron!_

_-¡Claro!-Menciono animada en el tono que la caracteriza-Pero más bien yo me refería a ti con Fidio- Dijo insinuante- Además de Gianluca con Hanako_

_-¡E-entre Fidio y yo no pasó nada!- respondí sonrojada- y no estoy segura de cómo le fue a Gianluca, se la pasaron juntos toda la tarde, quién sabe dónde. _

_-Mhhhh entonces algo debió pasar entre ellos, no por nada se desaparecieron juntos- _

_-Tienes razón- respondí con una sonrisa- por cierto Melani….acabo de notar algo…_

_-¿Uh? ¿Qué?_

_-¡Nunca nos dejaron un trabajo de Ciencias!-Dije exaltada mirándola con enojo- ¡¿A qué demonios fuiste a casa de Bianca?_

_-¡Oh cielos! ¡Mira un puchamon!- Dijo haciendo caso omiso de lo que había dicho para después salir rápidamente de la habitación._

_Fin del Flashback_

Y desde entonces mi madre se la pasa preguntándome sobre Fidio, hablando de lo buen chico que es, que quisiera que lo invitara a comer algún día y como era de esperarse Melani la apoya.

-¿Ya estudiaron para los exámenes?-¿ Pregunto Hanako quien llevaba su mochila en hombros.

-Si- respondimos al unisono

-Pero el primer examen es matemáticas así que será muy fácil- Dijo Gianluca a lo que todos asintieron

-¿Acaso soy la única aquí a la que se le dificulta esa materia?- Respondí pesadamente. Lo peor del caso es que mi padre es maestro de matemáticas.

-De hecho si- Contesto Melani sin quitar su típica sonrisa. A veces podía ser tan directa, pero siempre mantenía esa sonrisa llena de inocencia.

-Oye Fidio tu eres muy bueno para matemáticas- Menciono Marco volteando a ver al nombrado- ¿Por qué no estudian juntos?

-¿Eh?- Dijimos ambos apenados.

-N-no, no quiero molestar- dije tímidamente.

-No, no hay problema si quieres que te explique- Respondió con una de sus sonrisas

-P-pero Melani dijo que me iba a ayudar ¿Verdad?-¿Por qué demonios me siento tan nerviosa y confundida cuando estoy con él? ¡Si nos conocemos de hace poco! Además se que aunque yo tuviera sentimientos hacia él, sería imposible que me correspondiera. Digo…la mayoría de las chicas están enamoradas de él, lo cual sinceramente se me hace demasiado superficial ya que puedo apostar a que la mayoría (por no decir ninguna) a sostenido una conversación seria con él.

Por alguna razón este hecho me molesta. ¿Cómo se que la mayoría de las chicas van tras él? Pues muy fácil, como era de esperarse ni siquiera les importa la discreción y constantemente estoy escuchando sus conversaciones, no porque quiera, si no porque pareciera que lo quisieran gritar a los cuatro vientos. Además de que constantemente recibo algunas miradas de desprecio por parte de alguna. Lo cual me tiene sin cuidado.

-¡No! ¡Es que…! ¡Ya te explique todo lo que se!-menciono fingiendo berrinche- ¡Ni usando todo mi chakra puedo repasar eso! Y Además Fidio es más inteligente- Se negaba rotundamente.

-A-ah bueno- dije resignada- Si no te molesta – Voltee a ver a Fidio

-Claro que no, si quieres podemos ir hoy a mi casa, no tengo nada que hacer

-S-si está bien- asentí nerviosa.

-¡Oh miren que se hace tarde!- Dijo Melani - ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya? ¡Entre más rápido nos vayamos de este campo de concentración mejor!- Termino diciendo con voz seria a lo que todos reímos y asentimos.

Todos íbamos para el mismo rumbo, solo que Gianluca y Hana eran los primeros en desviarse ya que este desde hace ya un tiempo la acompañaba hasta su casa .Conforme pasaron los meses ambos comenzaron a tratarse más y más, ahora se podría decir que son muy buenos amigos. Aunque aún no ha pasado nada más ya que Gianluca es muy tímido y a cada momento tenemos que crear planes "maléficos" como dice Melani para poder dejarlos solos. Sigue siendo un misterio lo que pasa entre ellos ya que ninguno se digna a contarnos al respecto.

Poco después de irnos de la escuela Gianluca y Hana se despidieron de nosotros y seguimos caminando. Todo ese tiempo nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que Melani decidió romperlo.

-¡Oigan!- Dijo deteniéndose- ¿Y ustedes a qué hora piensan irse a estudiar? – Menciono mi prima con cierto tono de regaño y a la vez como madre sobreprotectora.

-E-eh pues no se…-Conteste tímidamente mientras me detenía lentamente

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa ahora?- Menciono con una sonrisa causando un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-C-claro, si no te molesta.

-¡Bien! En ese caso nos vemos en la noche, Sefi-chan- Dijo mi prima dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro- Mucha suerte- Menciono más bien en un susurro mientras guiñaba su ojo- ¡Hasta luego Fidio!

-Nos vemos Melani- Le respondió moviendo sus manos. Poco después mi prima se alejó, dejándonos solos- Bueno entonces vámonos, mi casa no queda muy lejos.

-S-si- respondí tímidamente para después seguirlo.

Tal como dijo su casa no quedaba muy lejos. Después de caminar poco llegamos. Su casa era de dos pisos, aun así era algo pequeña. Era linda y se veía acogedora a pesar de no tener muchos detalles. Al frente de esta había unas rejas pintadas de blanco las cuales solo empujo para poder entrar al interior y abrir la puerta principal.

-Adelante – Dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba al interior.

-Sí, Gracias- respondí tímidamente.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Dijo mientras acomodaba su mochila en el suelo.

-N-no gracias.

-Bueno, entonces empecemos.- Dijo pasando a la sala, mientras yo lo seguía. Nos sentamos en el piso en frente de una mesa que se encontraba en la sala.

-Y bueno… ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece a explicarte?- Dijo sacando su cuaderno de su mochila

-Pues…-Reí nerviosa- ¿Podríamos empezar desde el principio?- Dije mientras una gota resbalaba de mi frente.

-Claro – Rio divertido para después comenzar a explicarme los primeros temas vistos **(N/A: aquí su servilleta es muy floja y además odia matemáticas, así que no es muy de mi agrado escribir ecuaciones o cosas así xD espero que me entiendan). **Después de unas horas de estar repasando y haciendo mis típicas preguntas estúpidas y sin sentido por fin pude comprender algunos temas. Debo admitir que Fidio era muy bueno explicando, la mayoría de las personas se desesperarían o comenzarían a enojarse si no los comprenden. Pero en este caso era todo lo contrario. Él se esmeraba en explicar todo bien y siempre con una sonrisa, que más de una vez hizo que me sonrojara.

Aunque aún sigo pensando en algo. Melani y los demás han hecho muchos esfuerzos por ayudarme con esto, ni siquiera estoy segura de nada aún. No suelo ser orgullosa, de hecho lo contrario, pero hablando del tema de Fidio de verdad me cuesta demasiado admitirlo.

Me siento un poco mal agradecida con mi prima, siento que de verdad se esfuerza por mí y yo no he sabido agradecerle correctamente. Si, también odio eso de mí, me cuesta demasiado expresar mis sentimientos hacia las personas que quiero.

-Bueno… ¿Te parece si hacemos una pausa?- Menciono bajando su lápiz.

-Claro- Le respondí con una sonrisa- Gracias por no desesperarte, a veces me cuesta mucho comprender ciertos temas.

-No te preocupes, cuando quieras puedo explicarte- Devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Por cierto, tu casa es muy bonita.

-Gracias, aunque pienso que es algo grande…- Hizo una pequeña pausa en lo que se sentaba en uno de los sofás que estaban al lado- Después de todo vivo solo.

-¿Eh? No sabía que vivías solo- Imité lo que hizo y me senté a su lado

-Sí, bueno desde que mis padres murieron- bajo un poco la mirada pero aún sonreía, aunque parecía forzado.

-Y-yo…-No sabía que decir- Lo siento mucho, no debí hablar de eso.

-No te preocupes- me regalo una sonrisa ahora más sincera- Además eso paso hace mucho y ya no importa.-Trato de deteriorar la importancia del tema.

- ¡C-claro que sí!- Volteé a verlo a lo que se sorprendió.- Yo no sé sobre eso…d-digo..Supongo que no ha sido fácil para ti pero tú siempre has mantenido una sonrisa conmigo y con todos…-hice una pausa- Por eso creo que eres una persona muy fuerte y admirable…Y sé que aún no te conozco lo suficiente pero cada vez me sorprendes más- Con cada palabra que decía me ponía más nerviosa pero hablaba con sinceridad. Si, a veces puedo decir cosas sin pensar.- Además si es importante para ti también lo es para mí.

El agacho la mirada después de que terminara. Quizás dije algo indebido pero la mayoría de las cosas que digo son sin pensar. Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-Y-yo…-Me levante de mi asiento e hice una reverencia-Lo siento mucho, no quiera hacerte sentir mal hablando de ese tema. Suelo decir muchas cosas sin pensar.

-N-no, eso solo que…- Se levantó al lado mío y para sorpresa mía se acerca a para abrazarme, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.- Gracias por eso.

-F-Fidio.- Me toma por sorpresa su acción pero correspondo poniendo mis manos en su espalda.- No te preocupes, siempre estaré para ayudarte en lo que sea.- El solo se mantiene en la misma posición. Espero haber ayudado en algo, lo único que me interesa es verlo feliz.

-.-.-

-Gianluca ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar mañana a mi casa?- Menciono Hanako al tiempo que caminaba con él.

-¿Eh? – Dijo ingenuo mientras se sonrojaba- ¡¿Y-yo?

-¡Claro que tú! Bueno al menos que no quier..-

-¡N-no, no es eso!- Se altero y interrumpiéndola- Me encantaría ir, si no te molesta.

-Claro que no, además mi madre quiere conocerte- Sonrió inocentemente

-¿Eh? ¿Tu madre?

-Sí, bueno veras- Se detuvo. – Desde el día del partido mi madre no deja de insistir en que quiere conocerte.

-¿P-pero porque a mí?- Cada vez se ponía más nervioso

- P-pues le comente que eras muy buen amigo- y-y…-Se sonrojo y desvió la mirada- ¡B-bueno por lo que sea!- Oculto su sonrojo fingiendo estar molesta- ¡¿V-vas a venir o no?

-¡S-si! Solo espero que tu madre no se decepcione de mí.

-¿Y por qué lo harías? Ni que le hubiera mentido, eres un gran amigo para mí. – Menciono inocente e inconsciente de sus palabras.

-G-gracias- Respondió apenado pero con una sonrisa- Me alegra mucho haberte conocido- La miro mientras aún sonreía simpáticamente.

-Y-yo también- Le devolvió la sonrisa. – B-bueno creo que ya es un poco tarde, aún debo ir a comprar algunos materiales de arte **(N/A: Perdón esposa pero soy bien baka y no tengo idea de nada de eso XD).**

-No te preocupes yo te acompaño.

-Gracias – sonrió y continúo caminando a su lado por todo el trayecto de regreso.

**Sefi: ¡Y aquí acaba el capitulo! Después de muchísimo tiempo de espera xD Me parece que ya nadie lo leerá pero bueno... **

**Ryuusei: Es que somos unos vagos...ya ven como es la vida (H)**

**Sefi: Bueno sí...pero ¡El día de hoy tenemos a una persona invitada en la secciones de comentarios randoms! a quien todo mundo ama y quería ver aquí (¡yo lo sé! ¡no lo nieguen!) Sal de las sombras! (?)**

**Melani: Ya llegó por quien lloraban chequetas(H) O por kira y Pein no lo sabía TwT, puess primero que nada quiero agradecerles a mis fanseses por todo el cariño que me han brindadoo a lo "largo" de este capítulo (sin ofender Sefi XD) y a mi mami y a mi papi y a Ryuusei que está bien guapo y a mi futagui shefitan ;w; que shiempre me está apoyando. Dicho esto... MAS LES VALE QUE DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y LINDOS!, PORQUE SI NOOOOO ME VAN A CONOCER!**

**Ryuusei: ESTOY GUAPO! LO SABIA! EN TU CARA SEFI! **

**Sefi: PERFECTOO! ;D pss ya la oyeron! Comenten que si no me pongo emo y me tiro por el canal (?) ok no ._. Nos vemos pronto!...espera…"largo" D:! Lamento si los capítulos no salen demasiado largos . solo soy una simple mortal sin imaginación. Bueno volvere con mas…SAYOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Melani: Adios! Espero no haber sido muy ruda o/o, err, los quiedoo.**


End file.
